1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headstone flower mounting devices and more particularly pertains to a new headstone flower mounting device for supporting and displaying one or more flowers on top of a headstone in a manner that prevents the flowers from falling down or being blown away from the headstone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of headstone flower mounting devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,045 describes a container having a pair of grips thereon for coupling the container to headstone. Flowers may be positioned in the container. Another type of headstone flower mounting device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,461 which includes flower canister gripping members that are attachable to a headstone. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,966 which includes a flower holder container having a strap attached thereto which is extendable around a headstone. A bracket assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,911 which is adapted for holding a flower container to a headstone.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device is more readily retrofitted to existing headstones and which is easily attached to, or removed a headstone. The device should be constructed of a material that easily accepts individual flowers and flower arrangements and retains in such a manner that they are not blown off of a headstone.